


One Night in Berlin

by xlunasxgrisx



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Berlin nightclub, Clubbing, Lap Dances, M/M, Nightclub, Pinto, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Wordplay as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlunasxgrisx/pseuds/xlunasxgrisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Chris decide to have a little fun after a long day of press.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Star Trek Into Darkness press tour.  
> This is my first time writing smut so please be gentle.  
> Everything is made up.  
> The song is "Motivation" by Kelly Rowland

“God I’m so exhausted.” Zach complained as he sprawled himself on the couch. He let out an exhausted sigh as he covered his face with his arms.

Chris shut the door to hotel room and walked over to where Zach was lounging. “I hear ya. I’m still feeling that jet lag and 6 hours of press hasn’t exactly helped either. I haven’t had time to adjust.” He stretched his tired body. “Move you legs.” He instructed Zach, waiting patiently for his friend to oblige.

Zach removed his arms and gave Chris and incredulous look. “Can’t you see I’m occupying this space?”

Chris narrowed his eyes. “Zach, come on. Why do you always have to be like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like a jerk.” Chris answered. “Now move your legs.” he grabbed Zach’s legs and slid them out of the way before taking a seat in the newly open space.

Zach scoffed. “Ouch. Why do you have to be like that?”

Chris turned his head in Zach’s direction. “Like what?” he asked, an amused smile creeping on his face.

“You always want to be in my space. There was another chair you know.”

“The couch seemed more appealing.” Chris answered. Zach let out an exasperated sigh and repositioned his legs across Chris’ lap. “Hey!”

“It’s a compromise. Deal with it.” Zach replied curtly. 

Chris rolled his eyes. “I’m too exhausted to really care.” He let his head rest on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. The two sat for several minutes in companionable silence.

After several minutes, the quiescence of the room was interrupted by Zach, nudging Chris in the gut with his heel. “Hey, so I was thinking.” He said as he shifted onto his back.

Chris turned his head and lazily peeked one eye open. “Yea? What’s that?”

“I want to do something fun tonight.”

Chris opened the other eye and perked up a brow. “Like what?” he asked, genuinely intrigued.

Zach scrunched his face in uncertainty. “Dunno, but I want to do something.” SIlence fell between them once more before Zach pipped up. “We could go clubbing.” He suggested.

“Clubbing?” Chris raised a single brow in question.

Zach shifted his position so he was sitting upright with one leg tucked under him. “Mhm. I have a few friends who live around here and they’ve mentioned a place that I’ve been meaning to check out.”

Chris mirrored his friend in the position. “What’s that?”

“Kater Holzig.” replied Zach. “I heard it was a chill nightclub. We should go.”

Chris pondered a moment. “Hmm I’m not really into the whole nightlife scene.”

Zach gave him a dubious look. “Come on, don’t be such a prude.”

Chris reached over and smacked Zach on the leg. “I am not a prude!”

“Then come with me.” Zach insisted.

“Why can’t you take Zoe or Alice?” 

“Cause I’m asking you, Chris. Plus we haven’t done anything together in a while. I had breakfast with Zoe and rode bikes with Alice afterwards. Now, I would like to spend some time with you. Come on, we’re on vacation here. In a sense anyway.” answered Zach.

Chris mulled it over for a moment. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“Good.” Zach stood up. “Now get out so I can get ready.”

“Geez. You’re a real bottle of sunshine, you know that?”

Zach smiled humbly. “You know it’s all in good fun.” Chris returned the smile. “Be ready in an hour.” Zach called out.

“Gotcha.” Chris said as he shut the door behind him.

xxx

Chris stood in front of the full length mirror buttoning his sky blue dress shirt, starting from the base of his torso and working his way up; leaving a small bit of flesh exposed. He doused himself in a small mist of cologne; spritzing around his neck for extra measure. He straightened his collar before glancing one last time at himself in the mirror. _Hello handsome_. He thought to himself as a cocky smile graced his handsome face.

He headed a few doors down and knocked on Zach’s door. He waited several minutes before he was greeted. Zach scanned Chris, giving him a once over before speaking. “Wow don’t you look charming.”

Chris gave him a wink. “You know it.” He replied conceitedly. Zach was wearing a similar style shirt, only in white, rolled halfway up his arms. Tight black pants hugged his hips deliciously. His hair neatly styled as to suit his new haircut. _I swear his hair is getting shorter as the days go by_. Chris quickly averted his eyes as he realized his eyes were wandering. He cleared his throat as he felt his cheeks flush slightly. “Ready?”

Zach nodded. “I’m so ready.” He stepped out and shut the door behind him. “Let’s go.”

xxx

The pair headed towards a large three story graffiti-covered building. A crowd of people collected out in front. Chris observed the old run down looking facility. “It looks pretty sketchy, man.”

“That’s the point.” Zach stated. 

“You know, you’re into some weird shit.” Chris stated as Zach gave him a devilish grin.

As the pair got closer to the door, they could feel the bass of the music from within the building. Shaking them to the core. After waiting several minutes in line, they finally made their way past the bouncer and went inside.

Once inside, Chris turned to Zach, who was looking around the place in pure excitement. His whole demeanor resembled that of a small child who had discovered a new playground to explore, which warmed Chris’ heart momentarily. 

The place was crowded with people who were dancing to obnoxiously loud German rave music. Lights of all colors flashing rapidly over the crowds. The make up of the establishment was unique in its sense of diversity. The majority of its populace was mainly composed of mostly young adults and tourists looking to have a good time.

“Let’s get a drink.” Zach proclaimed loudly over the music. He pointed towards the bar which was located on the other side of the dance floor. Chris nodded in agreement and intended to go around the crowd to avoid the mass of sweaty bodies, but he saw Zach dive right through the middle of the dance floor.

_Of course_. Chris thought to himself. Zach was making his way through the crowd, dancing along the way. Chris regarded him curiously. He felt a little uncomfortable since this wasn’t exactly his thing. 

Finally after surviving the wave of moving bodies- being bumped and shoved- they reached the bar. Zach ordered them a couple of drinks, and then they made their way to a small secluded alcove where they sat. “What do you think?” Zach yelled over the music as he sipped his drink.

Chris scanned the room quickly before he answered. “It’s alright.” He called back. Zach smiled at him and looked away to continue to people watch. 

The two sat cozily in the small alcove for a while, enjoying the music and observed the lively crowd. “Dance with me!” Zach prompted several drinks later.

Chris pointed a finger at himself. “Me?” he mouthed.

Zach rolled his eyes. “Who else?”

“I don’t dance!” Chris protested.

“Just come with me!” Chris downed the remaining contents of his drink before being dragged by the front of his shirt into the massive crowd of hot sweaty bodies.

Zach sauntered a few steps from Chris’ still form, swinging his hips provocatively in a rhythmic fashion almost in a teasing way. Chris couldn’t help but stare at Zach’s ass. He mentally kicked himself for doing so. After several minutes, Zach turned to face Chris and closed the distance between them. He slithered his long arms around Chris’ neck and danced; gyrating to the ear deafening electric tunes of the music. Chris was taken by surprise at Zach’s comfortability. Although, it was tough to say if it was just Zach being his usual outgoing spontaneous self, or the alcohol, or both. Either way he was little taken aback. “Loosen up!” Zach advised him. “Don’t just stand there.” 

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable.” He soon regretted the poor word choice that escaped his lips.

Zach rolled his eyes. “We’re in Europe. It’s totally fine for two males to dance together. Lighten up.” Zach lowered his hands on Chris’ hips and aided him in the movement of his own.

“I didn’t intend....I didn’t mean for it to sound....” Chris stammered. To hell with it. He had enough alcohol in his system to help loosen his nerves. He didn’t really care anymore. Chris got into the flux of the ambiance around him.

Zach turned his back to Chris and leaned against him. Chris’ heart skipping a beat as Zach shimmied against his body. Chris let out a shallow breath at the unexpected close proximity. He felt his body flush as he matched Zach’s movements, quickly forgetting about the people around him; becoming more comfortable with himself and his surroundings. He placed his hands firmly on Zach’s hips, almost possessively; Zach raised one arm over his head as the other slid up and down his own body. 

The music moving the two in perfect rhythm; their movements matching, complimenting each other as their bodies, hot and heavy, moved so perfectly with every beat. Losing themselves in the foreign surroundings.

_Is it just me, or are my pants getting tighter?_ Chris asked himself as he felt his pants constrict around his most sensitive area. _Oh God_. “Hey Zach,” He said in the man’s ear. Zach promptly turned around with an inquiring look. “I need some air.” Zach nodded and they shuffled through the crowd towards the direction of the club’s outdoor area.

The crisp air christened Chris’ face graciously. He wiped the beads of sweat away from his forehead and inhaled deeply, the cool air filled his lungs appreciatively.

The outdoor area of Kater Holzig was a dance floor in itself as well. Music still played around the area, but it wasn’t nearly as deafening as it was inside. He could actually hear himself think.

“Hey let’s go over here.” Zach suggested. They walked towards the small private area of the nightclub by the river. There were benches circled around an unlit fire pit. Chris seized the opportunity and settled on one of the benches. Zach scoped the small area and miraculously found a set of matches which he used to create a small fire in the provided fire pit.

“Nice.” Chris commented. The upbeat tempo of the the club shifted it’s playlist, slowing and winding down.

_Oh lover, don’t you dare slow down_  
 _Go longer, you can last more rounds_

Zach darted his eyes around him to make sure the coast was clear before returning his attention to Chris and sent him an inviting smile. He sauntered his way closer to Chris.

_Push harder, you’re almost there now  
So go lover, make mamma proud_

“What are you doing?” Chris asked as he eyed Zach warily.

“Giving you a private show.” He flashed him a wolfish grin. 

Ok. Definitely the alcohol. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your wandering eyes and your...predicament downstairs.” He waved his hand loosely in Chris’ direction.

Chris’ eyes widened and glanced down briefly at his crotch and back to Zach. “I haven’t- I-.” He was cut off by the look on Zach’s face which basically told him to ‘save it.’ He clamped his mouth shut.

“Just shut up and enjoy. I don’t just do this for _anyone you know_.” Zach said playfully. 

Chris grinned to himself fully aware of the sexual tension that always seemed to be present between them. _Hey free show_. Chris thought to himself. He leaned back a little and made himself more comfortable, resting his arms on the back of the bench and slouching down a bit in his seat.

_And when we’re done, I don’t wanna feel my legs_  
 _And when we’re done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby_  


Zach shut his eyes and faced away from his one man audience. Zach began to sway his hips seductively to the music, dipping his hips side to side slowly, losing himself to the beat. Chris firmly kept his eyes focused on the impromptu burlesque show Zach decided to put on for him. His eyes scanned the man’s body which was silhouetted nicely by the fire. The shadow outlining the man’s distinguishable features.

_But you can’t stop there, music still playing in the background_  
 _And you’re almost there_ _You can do it, I believe in you baby_  
 _So close from here_

Zach gyrated his body, slowly turning his body to face his spectator. Chris’ gaze viewed the man’s body; eyes sweeping every movement. He shifted a bit as Zach began to inch his way closer; simulating a predator on the hunt for its prey. Chris’ heart raced at the sudden onset of anticipation.

_Baby Ima be your motivation_  
 _Go go go go_  
 _Motivation_  
 _Go go go go_

Zach stood directly in front of Chris, his long legs on the outer sides of Chris’, putting the man in between his own. He placed a hand on Chris’ shoulder, using him for balance as he continued with his gyrating motions. Chris felt his body flush as he became entranced by the others sexual aura. He could feel his breath catch as he locked his baby blues with Zach’s dark mesmerizing ones. 

_And when we’re done, I don’t wanna feel my legs_  
 _And when we’re done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby_  
 _But you can’t stop there, music still playing in the background_

Chris’ body temperature rose with every movement. He tugged at his collar as he attempted to give himself some relief. Zach ghosted a finger along Chris’ jaw line, brushing his finger tips across Chris’ plush lips, and promptly sat himself on Chris’ lap; facing away. That so didn’t help Chris’ heat crisis at all, let alone the crisis down below the belt. 

Zach sensually leaned back, shoulders to chest while simultaneously arching his back. His head rested on Chis’ shoulder; cheek to cheek. A pleasant sensation surged through his body as he felt that tiny bit of flesh, even if it was just from his face. Zach reached back and ran a swift hand through Chris’ hair. Chris let out a low groan of approval deep within his throat; inaudible to his private little dancer.

_And you’re almost there_  
 _You can do it, I believe in you baby_  
 _So close from here_

Chris reached out placed his hands on Zach’s hips; he was quickly turned down as he was swatted away. “Don’t touch.” Zach indicated sternly, the intonation of his voice betraying his flirtatious behavior. Chris let out a small whimper of disappointment and Zach responded in kind by biting Chris’ ear.

Zach flashed him an impish grin as he shimmied down the length of Chris’ body; brushing firmly against his tight pants. That earned a sharp inhalation from Chris. 

_Baby Ima be your motivation_  
 _Go go go go_  
 _Motivation_  
 _Go go go go_  


Once he was crouched down, he swiftly swiveled around and faced Chris. Hands planted firmly on his knees and as he eyed Chris provocatively from underneath his strong brows, he bit his lip slightly as he took in the look of pure arousal that was plastered on his viewer’s face.

_And when we’re done, I don’t wanna feel my legs_  
 _And when we’re done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby_  
 _But you can’t stop there, music still playing in the background_

Zach leaned forward slightly, rubbing his hands up Chris’ thigh; working his way up as he slithered himself up as well, eventually straddling him. Zach ran his hands up and down Chris’ chest once more before resting them around Chris’ neck. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against Chris’. The pleasant aroma of Zach’s cologne filled Chris’ lungs; instantaneously sending trills to his lower regions.

 _And you’re almost there_  
 _You can do it, I believe in you baby_ _So close from here_  


Zach began to grind his hips in slow circles on Chris’ lap. “Oh man.” Chris moaned under his breath. His self-control faltering, Chris returned his hands on Zach’s hips as the man moved against him erotically. Zach grabbed his hands and placed them behind his head.

“Easy boy.” Zach breathed heavily in Chris’ ear, sending another wash of trills through his body. “Not yet.” He released his hands, but Chris kept them where they were, gripping the bench instead. Zach twined his fingers through Chris’ soft hair and pushed his head back; exposing the flesh around his neck. He nipped around the area of exposed flesh. Chris curled his toes in quiet sexual frustration. He let out another low groan.

_Baby Ima be your motivation_  
 _Oh lover_  
 _When you call my name_  
 _No other_  
 _Can do that the same_  
 _I won’t let ya get up out of the game_  
 _No so go lover gonna make me rain_

Zach continued with his slow grinding motions. Endorsing forward and backward movements his routine. Chris panted as he felt himself get light headed and swell, almost painfully so. 

_And when we’re done, I don’t wanna feel my legs_  
 _And when we’re done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby_  
 _But you can’t stop there, music still playing in the background_

Zach leaned back slightly and looked Chris dead in the eyes. “Now what was that earlier comment about you calling me a jerk?” He asked teasingly.

“You know I didn’t mean it.” Chris said hoarsely as he struggled to regain his composure.

“Mhm.” Zach moved his body, rubbing against Chris with a little bit more friction than what he was using.

“Ah.” Chris let out a little loudly. “Fuck.”

“Mmm. Somebody’s enjoying himself.” Zach stated, repeating his movements against the man.

_Fuck this no touching shit_! Chris gripped the back of Zach’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. He moaned graciously into it as he hugged Zach’s body close to him.

Zach plunged his tongue in Chris’ mouth, who happily accepted. “Mmm.” Their kiss deepening with every passing second. Chris’ breathing was ragged when they broke apart. For a quiet moment they stared at each other in heated passion. The song finally came to an end and all that was left was their heavy breathing for a few quiet seconds before the next song played.

“Let’s get out of here.” Chris suggested eagerly.

xxx

The door was slammed shut as the pair wrestled through the threshold in total disarray. “Ooof!” Chris exhaled abruptly as he was shoved up against the nearest wall, making his blood pump with even more arousal. Zach wound his arms around Chris’ torso, pulling him closer, and moved against him as he nipped and licked around the man’s neck. Sounds of approval escaped Chris’ lips as the remainder of his flowing blood circulated its way south.

Chris gripped the arms that were around him and pried them off. Zach sent him a quizzical look. Their eyes locked as they stared at each other with pure infatuation for several seconds before Chris rolled over, reversing their rolls, and pinned Zach’s hands against the surface behind him; hands on either side of his head. Zach flashed him a wanton smile before Chris sealed the space between them; locking lips.

Their tongues mingled with one another; exploring, tasting. Chris trailed kisses along the corners of Zach’s mouth, barreling his way down the side of his neck. He snagged a bit of flesh between his teeth as he tugged lightly. Zach shifted under him as he let out a hiss at the sudden discomfort he received from the bite, and chuckled lightly as the pain was quickly replaced with a pleasant sensation.

Chris released the grip he had on Zach’s hands and worked his way down; clasping around Zach’s ass. He grunted softly as he pushed forward, hoisting Zach up off the ground. Taking the hint, Zach wrapped his legs around Chris to support himself and cupped his hands on Chris’ face as he kissed him once more. Lips massaging the other in complete bliss. Chris groaned into the kisses as he moved against Zach’s body.

“Take me.” Zach whispered wantonly in Chris’ ear. Chris strengthened his grip on his partner before puling away from the supporting surface. They migrated over to the bedroom. 

Chris tumbled on top of Zach as he dropped him on the bed. He kept his lips locked on Zach’s as he fiddled with the constraints on his pants. Zach jerked sharply as a warm, slender hand snaked its way into his tight pants and wrap around his pulsing member. A smug smile creeped its way unto Chris’ lips as his lover whimpered at the pleasing touch. He slowly, but firmly, let his hand slide up and down Zach’s length; repeating the motions several times, enjoying his lover cling and quiver beneath him; enjoying the pleasant mewls that escaped his lips. Every lustful noise, every sharp inhale and exhale, fueling his own desire.

“Fuck me.” Zach requested almost desperately. He feverishly began to unbutton Chris’ shirt, and Chris did the same. The two rapidly undressed each other in a whirlwind of heated passion. Designer clothing tossed to the side in distraught heaps on the floor. Chris graciously helped Zach with the remainder of his attire, adding boxers to the pile. 

Chis repositioned himself in between Zach’s thighs. Supporting himself above Zach. He paused momentarily before proceeding. Eyes fixed voraciously, wandering over Zach’s form. The man below him gazed at him lecherously under heavy lids. Chris brushed his fingertips along the bottom of Zach’s lip. He slid one digits in the warm wet orifice, receiving a light suction from his participating partner. 

Once he was satisfied with the amount of moisture, he trailed his hand down to his lover’s entrance. The warmth from within sending a surge of pleasure to his cock. Zach moaned and wriggled underneath the touch. Faltering to keep a steady breath.”Ah!” Chris felt himself throb and ache as he imagined himself inside.

Zach began to stimulate himself as he was being worked by Chris’ single digit. Chris slid his finger out and asked, “Lube?”

“In the nightstand.” Zach answered.

Chris reached open and retrieved the item. “What’s it doing in the nightstand?” Zach shrugged and flashed him a mock look of innocence. Chris chuckled slightly as he poured some of the thick liquid on two of his digits. He carefully slid two fingers insides, and Zach writhed beneath him, releasing another hiss.

Zach stroked himself as Chris kissed him deeply, fingers knuckle deep within the other man. He inserted a third finger and Zach let out a loud moan as he was being stretched and prepared. As collected and poised Zach kept himself the majority of the time, to see him come undone was the most fascinating sight Chris has ever laid eyes on.

Enough games. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he removed his fingers and stroked himself a few times before aligning himself. He gingerly pressed his tip into Zach. Chris peered at him briefly for any signs of discomfort. When he saw none, he smiled and leaned in to press his lips passionately against Zach’s in hopes to cause a minor distraction while he inched his way in.

Once he felt Zach was comfortable enough, he plunged deeply within the brunette. “Fuck.” Zach moaned loudly as his nails dug into Chis’ shoulder.

“ _Oh God_!” Chris let out loudly. He pulled out slowly, before entering him again as equally deep. “Ah!” 

Zach groaned deep in his throat as Chris sunk his teeth into his neck, nipping and sucking as his excitement grew, plunging harder and faster within him. Zach gasped and he arched his back. Pleasure permeated through his body. “ _Fuck Chris_!” He groaned huskily.

Chris reached in between their sweaty bodies and grasped Zach’s hard cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Zach trembled and gasped beneath him. He gripped the sheets above his head and he took in Chris, completely losing himself to the sensation. “Ah! Ah!”

Sharp ragged breaths echoed throughout the hotel suite. The bed creaking with every movement; headboard banging against the wall with each hard thrust. Sweat trickled down Chris’ temple as he lost himself in the moment. Zach mewling loudly as Chris stroked him harder. Zach couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to lose it. “Oh God, Chris!” He moaned as he spent himself, the warm sticky substance spewing over Chris’ hand and onto his stomach.

Chris gave a few more hard thrusts before his own release. “ _Fuck_!” He groaned loudly, slipping out slowly, and he slumped against Zach’s body. Both panted heavily trying to catch their breaths. Chris rolled on to his back as Zach snuggled up next to him, climbing under the covers, and resting his head lightly on his chest. Chris extended his arm around Zach and rested it on his shoulder. His head was buzzing from the current pleasure high he was riding. He was exhausted. “I fucking love you.” He huffed out.

Zach snorted. “Really now?”

“Mhm.”

Zach looked up at him. “You sure have a funny way of showing it.” He said blandly.

“You know how I feel.” He answered tenderly, brushing a stray hair from his lover’s face.

“Chris, if you wanted to be with me, you would.” Zach said softy.

Chris sighed. “I’m just not ready ok. Can we please not do this right now. Let’s just enjoy each others company while we have it, okay?” He gripped his chin lightly and placed a soft kissto his forehead.

Zach sighed. “Fine.” He was silent for a moment before speaking again. “I won’t wait forever.”

Chris mulled that over. “You out of all people should know how hard it is.” He said solemnly after a beat.

“I know. I’m sorry.” Zach wrapped his arms around him tighter.

“One day.” Chris said. 

Zach smiled hopefully. “I’ll be waiting.”

“I hope so.” Chris wrapped his other arm around Zach and pulled him closer. They relished in each others company, enjoying the warmth of their bodies. After a while, they drifted off to sleep, a smile plastered on both their tired faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have changed the song around to my advantage.


End file.
